elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Master of Contributions
Ich kenne mich sehr gut mit dem Construction Set (Morrowind/Oblivon) aus, wenn ihr Fragen dazu habt, ich beantworte sie gerne. Für Ingame-Recherchen in Morrowind stehe ich momentan aufgrund technischer Probleme nicht zur Verfügung. miniatur|300px|Meine TES-Sammlung miniatur|300px|Mein Charakter und seine Burg __TOC__ Über mich Hey yo Leute! Ich bin Mike und arbeite momentan an den Interwiki-Links beziehungsweise an Morrowind-Artikeln. Morrowind ist ein sehr gutes Spiel, von dem ich auch sehr begeistert bin. Oblivion hab ich zwar auch, aber leider technische Probleme, die ein Start verhindern. Ich besitze von beiden die GOTY-Edition mit allen Erweiterungen. Ich komme vom GTA Wiki, dort habe ich meine ersten Erfahrungen bei Wikia gesammelt, bin dort Chatmoderator in einen momentan leider nicht allzu aktiven Chat und bin auch heute noch dort aktiv. Nebenbei baue ich auch meine eigene Wiki auf, die Geheimakte Wiki. Dann bin ich noch in der Bakugan Wiki aktiv und auch dort CM im einem momentan eher inaktiven Chat, ich bin vor allem wegen einem Freund dort, der dort Admin ist. Auch im GTA Fragen Wiki sowie im Shadow Ops Wiki, wo ich Admin bin, bin ich aktiv. LINKS: # http://de.animalcrossing-ww.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Mike.seeliger # http://animalcrossing.wikia.com/wiki/ Siehe auch * Benutzer:Mike.seeliger/Gedankenfreilauf Meine erstellten Seiten Ich habe insgesamt über 191 Seiten erstellt (Ohne Begriffsklärungen, aber mit Vorlagen) Attribtue * Charisma (Morrowind) * Charisma (Oblivion) * Redekunst Behälter * Behälter (Morrowind) Berge und Hügel * Wrothgarische Berge Bücher * 2920, Abendstern (v12)‎‎ * 2920, Eisherbst (Morrowind/Oblivion) * 2920, Erste Saat (Morrowind) * 2920, Erste Saat (v3) * Bücher (Morrowind) (Komplett überarbeitet) * Ciceros Tagebuch, Band II * Ciceros Tagebuch, Band III * Die Türen von Oblivion * Rolle der Unsichtbarkeit (Morrowind) Charaktere Lore * Bosriel * Brazollus Dor * Brindisi Dorom * Cassyr Funkler * Celephyna * Doryatha * Glavius * Gutbein * Juilek * ‎Miramor * ‎Mynista Skeffington * ‎Palyth * Reman III. * Savirien-Chorak * Tavia (Kaiserin) * Turala * Versiduae-Shaie‎ * Zuuk Morrowind * Finomoldo * Foryn Gilnith * Ganciele Douar * Ingrid * Melus Petilius * Neloth (Morrowind) * Socucius Ergalla Tribunal * Bols Indalen Oblivion * Boromir * Dumania Jirich * Priester von Arkay * Roliand Hanus Shivering Isles * Endarie (Shivering Isles) * Ketzer-Kriegspriester‎‎ Skyrim * Nikulas (Skyrim) Dawnguard * Jiub (Dawnguard) Gameplay * Draken * Editor ID * Rasten (Morrowind) Gebäude Lore * Ald Marak * Caer Suvio * Feste Thurzo * Gut des alten Barbyn * Schloss Giovese * Zum ungeliebten Stachelschwein Morrowind * Erene Llenims Hütte * Finomoldos Hütte * Foryn Gilniths Hütte * Indrele Rathryons Hütte * Leuchtturm (Morrowind) * Zensus- und Steueramt * Zensus- und Steueramt Lagerhaus Gemischtwaren Morrowind * Draken * Korb (Morrowind) Oblivion * ‎Saphir (Oblivion) ** Makelloser Saphir (Oblivion) ** Unreiner Saphir Gewässer * Pryai Gilden, Orden und Gemeinschaften * Hexenzirkel * Mottenpriester * Skeffington-Zirkel Götter * Kyne * Morwha * Ruptga * Sotha Sil‎ Klassen Spielbar * Hexenmeister‎ Nicht spielbar * Hexe * ‎Priester Inoffiziell * Hohepriester * Oberpriesterin * Potentat * Spion Kleidung Amulette Morrowind * Extravagantes Saphir-Amulett Oblivion * Gewand des Apostels Ringe Oblivion * Gold-Saphirring (Oblivion) * Jade-Saphirring * Silber-Saphirring (Oblivion) Kreaturen/Tiere/Wesen * Daedroth (Morrowind) * Drachen (Morrowind) * Pferd (Morrowind) Lichter * Reiselaterne Off-Topic * Bastard Orte Elsweyr * Krempen * Stromfeste Hammerfell * ‎Hegathe * Stros M'kai Hochfels * ‎Daggerfall (Stadt) * Dwynnen * Farrun * Phrygias * Urvaius * Wegesruh Lore * Vounoura‎ Morrowind * Ald Erfoud * Bodrum * Gramfeste (Arena) * Gramfeste (Tribunal) Schwarzmarsch * Gideon * ‎Kleinmottien Valenwald * Grünherz * Waldschlot Quests Oblivion Magiergilde * Anvil-Empfehlung * Bravil-Empfehlung * Bruma-Empfehlung * Cheydinhal-Empfehlung * Das Amulett des Totenbeschwörers * ‎Die Zackenkrone * Finger des Berges (Quest) * Leyawiin-Empfehlung * Skingrad-Empfehlung Rüstungen * Kaiserlicher Panzerhandschuh * Kaiserl. Stahlschulterplatte l. * Kaiserl. Stahlschulterplatte r. * Kaiserliche Stahlstiefel Schiffe * Kaiserliches Gefangenenschiff Schriftstücke * Entlassungspapiere Sonstiges * Elder Scrolls Wiki:Schwesterprojekte The Elder Scrolls-Teile * ‎An Elder Scrolls Legend: Battlespire * The Elder Scrolls III: Tribunal * The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon * The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles * The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine * ‎The Elder Scrolls Travels ** ‎The Elder Scrolls Travels: Dawnstar ** The Elder Scrolls Travels: Stormhold ** The Elder Scrolls Travels: Shadowkey ** The Elder Scrolls Travels: Oblivion * ‎The Elder Scrolls: Oblivion Mobile Tränke Morrowind * Exklusive Unsichtbarkeit Oblivion * Schw. Trank Unsichtb. * Starker Tr. Unsichtb. * Trank der Unsichtbarkeit Vorlagen * Vorlage:Arondils Tagebuch * Vorlage:Atheron * Vorlage:Contra * Vorlage:Draken * Vorlage:Grau-Mähne * Vorlage:Interwiki-Links überarbeiten * Vorlage:Kampf-Geborene * Vorlage:Lylvieve * Vorlage:Neutral * Vorlage:Pro * Vorlage:Sarethi Infoboxen * Vorlage:Infobox/Buch * Vorlage:Infobox/Drachenschrei * Vorlage:Infobox/Essen * Vorlage:Infobox/Sonstiges Item * Vorlage:Infobox/Trank * Vorlage:Infobox/Zauber Völker * Khajiit (Morrowind) * Kothringi * Ork (Morrowind) * Tsaesci Waffen * Armbrüste (Dawnguard) * Dolch des Apostels * Kaiserliches Breitschwert * Pfeile (Morrowind) * Pfeile (Oblivion) Zauber Morrowind * Unsichtbarkeit (Morrowind) * Unsichtbarkeitsfluch Oblivion * Ancotars umgekehrte Unsichtbarkeit * Ancotars Unsichtbarkeit * Geringere Unsichtbarkeit * Graue Kutte der Unsichtbarkeit * Jskars Unsichtbarkeit * Schwarzherz-Pest * Skeletthund-Unsichtbarkeit * Unsichtbarkeit (Oblivion) * Unsichtbarkeit der Schattenstute * Unsichtbarkeit umkehr. Zeit Tage * Morndas * Tirdas * Middas * Turdas * Fredas * Loredas * Sundas Zutaten Daggerfall * Perle (Daggerfall) Morrowind * Diamant (Morrowind) * Knochenmehl (Morrowind) * Perle (Morrowind) * Suppulus (Morrowind) Tribunal * Adamant-Erz Oblivion * ‎Asche von Hindaril * Balken m. Hüten d. Gr. * Brotlaib (Oblivion) * Clannfear-Klauen Shivering Isles * ‎Aschenreste * Daedra Venin Skyrim Dragonborn * Suppulus (Dragonborn) Ich und Wikia Ich bin momentan in 4 Wikis aktiv, in zwei aktuell nicht mehr, sortiert nach Priorität: Ich und die Elderscrolls-Wiki Meine Aktivität in andersprachigen Wikis (Insgesamt 12 mit der deutschen zusammen), sortiert nach Alphabet aufsteigend, zuletzt aktualisiert am 15.07.2013: Meine Lieblingsgames/Was ich so zocke (Auf PC) # Grand Theft Auto (In der Wiki bin ich CM) ## San Andreas Bestes Spiel, dass mir je unterkommen ist: Riesige realistische Spielwelt, deshalb einfach ein MUSS! ## Vice City Lässt die 80er wieder aufleben, ein Klassiker der Serie den man spielen sollte. ## III Hat seine guten Zeiten hinter sich, ABER durchaus noch spielbar! # The Elder Scrolls ## Morrowind Ja was soll man sagen^^ Nach GTA das geilste Spiel, die riesige Welt und die vielen Möglichkeiten. ## Oblivion (PC schaffst net(Bluescreen)) Der Anfang im Gefängniss gefiehl mir gut. # Geheimakte (Ich habe eine Wiki dazu gegründet) ## Tunguska Sehr spannendes und gut gemachtes Spiel, was mir der Tunguska-Katastrophe näher brachte. Vorher nie von gehört. ## 2 Puritas Cordis Noch spannender und fesselnder, mit mehr Action. # Half Life ## 2 mit Episode 1 und 2 Waffen Story, vieles ist sehr gut gemacht. Einziges Manko bleibt aber der vorgegebene Weg. ## 1 (liegt iwo rum) Ein alter Klassiker, früher oft gezockt. Anderes Nennenswertes * 18 Wheels of Steel Nette Truck-Simulation, die aber nach der Zeit zu eintönig wirkt. * Baphomets Fluch: Der schlafende Drache Neben Geheimakte ein Super Adventure. * Crashday Autorennspiel für zwischendurch. * Dungeon Siege 1-2 Früher sehr oft gezockt und auch Mehrspieler, doch iwen die Lust verloren. Obwohl es ein sehr gute Rollenspiel ist. Open World ist hier nur begrenzt vorhanden. * Mafia Geiler Shooter mit alten Fahrzeugen. Im großen und ganzen nett. Mir aber iwie zu schwer (Komm bei der Mission auf dem Hausdach bei dem Hotel nich weiter) * Portal Eher Fun als alles andere. Teils extremst schwer zu lösen. * Shadow Ops: Red Mercury (Bin Admin in der Wiki) Netter Shooter, mit 16 Levels und guten Waffen, durchaus spielbar. * Silent Storm und Silent Storm Sentinels sowie der Ableger Hammer & Sichel Rundenbasierte Shooter Games aus Vogelperspektive, welche man unbedingt gespielt haben muss. gibt 6 Klassen und vieeeele Waffen. * Team Fortress 2 Ganz nettes Steam-Mehrspieler-Game, mehr auch nich Projekte # Interwiki-Links, beinhaltet: ## Alle Seiten verlinken sofern möglich (E'''-'''Z) ## Wichtige Kategorien verlinken (C'''-'''Z) ## Seiten mit nur einem Link finden bzw die Kategorie "Interwiki-Links" bearbeiten (K'''-'''Z) # Morrowind vervollständigen: ## Orte ## Personen ## Zauber ## Gilden ## Quests ## Gegenstände ## Waffen ## Rüstungen ## Sonstiges # Oblivion vervollständigen: ## Orte ## Personen ## Zauber ## Gilden ## Quests ## Gegenstände ## Waffen ## Rüstungen ## Sonstiges Notizen für zukünftige Wartungsarbeiten Nur (Oblivion) * Alraunwurzel (Oblivion) Nur (Skyrim) Alle Artikel, die mit (Skyrim) versehen, aber nur dort vorkommen. * Alduin der Weltenfresser (Skyrim) * Axt der Reue (Skyrim) * Der Dieb (Skyrim) * Der Krieg des Ersten Rates (Skyrim) * Der Krieger (Skyrim) * Der Magier (Skyrim) * Die Traumreise (Skyrim) * Drachenpriester (Skyrim) * Drachenrüstung (Skyrim) * Dämmerbrecher (Skyrim) * Eidarer Käseecke (Skyrim) * Eisgeist (Skyrim) * Findlinge (Skyrim) * Fürstentum (Skyrim) * Klinge des Wehklagens (Skyrim) * Lachsfleisch (Skyrim) * Mammut (Skyrim) * Mirmulnir (Skyrim) * Nachbeben (Skyrim) * Nachtigallenrüstung (Skyrim) * Nahagliiv * Nimhe die Vergiftete (Skyrim) * Odahviing (Skyrim) * Oghma Infinium (Skyrim) * Paarthurnax (Skyrim) Diese Liste ist ab diesem Punkt noch unvollständig. * Skeever (Skyrim) Nur (Dragonborn) * Tel Mithryn (Dragonborn) cs:Uživatel:Mike.seeliger en:User:Mike.seeliger es:Usuario:Mike.seeliger fr:Utilisateur:Mike.seeliger it:Utente:Mike.seeliger ja:利用者:Mike.seeliger nl:Gebruiker:Mike.seeliger no:Bruker:Mike.seeliger pl:Użytkownik:Mike.seeliger pt:Utilizador:Mike.seeliger ru:Участник:Mike.seeliger Benötigte Vorlagen * Infobox/Drachenschrei * Infobox/Essen